<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't let them know by inkyscrivenings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371515">Don't let them know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyscrivenings/pseuds/inkyscrivenings'>inkyscrivenings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Melancholy, Mutual Pining, Pining, RPF, Real Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyscrivenings/pseuds/inkyscrivenings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The press finds out that Zhu ZanJin and Liu HaiKuan are staying in the same hotel. Whether its fate, pure coincidence, or something that either of them planned, neither Zhu ZanJin or Liu HaiKuan can ignore the fact that they miss each other a lot and they both desperately want to meet again after a long time of being apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't let them know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[[ written for #zhuliuhaiweekly on twitter, prompts: desire, gossip ]]</p><p>A/N: alright idk what disgusting grossness this is but it is a cross between desire and gossip for this week's zhuliuhai week on twitter. i just wanna highlight the fact that this is a fanfiction and while it is an RPF based off some parts that might be real, the rest of these events are a FANTASY, they are NOT REAL they never happened and it's just my own imagining of what if certain things happened or didn't happen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the quiet of the hotel room at the Foison Jewel Grand Hotel, Zhu ZanJin records a new video...</p><p>"It's sad how in our line of work we always have to appear approachable, unattached and single so much as an indication that we might be fond of someone else, a co-star for example, is not accepted. In comes management to tell us how to behave. Restrictions, restrictions and even more restrictions are put in place. No talking to each other in public. No being close to each other in public. Sometimes the painful order of intentionally ignoring the other would be given and then we can't even act like we are friends anymore."</p><p>"You know that drama, The Untamed? That is the drama that sparked the entire thing between me and him, ah that is...HaiKuan-<em>gege</em>...Liu HaiKuan. You see, I'd like to think that I'm great at hiding how much I need him or need to show off that I'm with him when I'm in public. You know how HaiKuan-<em>gege</em> is he loves to disturb me and sometimes he makes it so obvious that there's something more," Zhu ZanJin smiles shyly at his phone and the playback recording.</p><p>"Well there is more. This is me confirming that there is more. We...we're going out together," he sighs, that didn't sound quite right, "We're dating. No...we're definitely more than friends," Zhu ZanJin's brows furrow in frustration as he stops the recording. He lets out a growl of frustration as he angrily runs his hands through his longish hair. Taking his phone from the tripod stand he dives into the queen-sized bed and lays there staring up at the ceiling. It was a stupid idea to even record this video.</p><p>He's in a mood again. This time because he's just seen pictures from the press, confirming that Liu HaiKuan is apparently living in the same hotel as him. Perhaps fate had brought them together again, or who knows maybe HaiKuan-<em>gege</em> had somehow sneakily planned all of it. Zhu ZanJin wouldn't put it past him. But why then, did Liu HaiKuan not message him! Frustration leads him to open Weibo once more, scrolling through the 'zhuliuhai' tag that is surprisingly still popular and rampant with activity ever since the press snapped their pictures on Sunday.</p><p>Theories and gossip and rumours were rampant and everyone seemed to be speculating one thing or another.</p><p>
  <em>'They're definitely seeing each other.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Do you think they're living in the same room?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I wonder if they're visiting each other's rooms.'</em>
</p><p>In truth, Zhu ZanJin too wonders if perhaps this is all just a weird and wonderful dream. The more he scrolls the more frustrated he gets and Zhu ZanJin whines as he pushes his phone away, burying his face in a pillow as he lets out an anguished cry. He ached with the need to talk to Liu HaiKuan again, it had been months since he'd last seen him in person but life as an actor gets busy sometimes and they both barely text each other now.</p><p>Resting his cheek against the pillow Zhu ZanJin blindly reaches for his phone once more.</p><p>
  <em>'How do I tell him I want to see him?'</em>
</p><p>It would have been much easier to just have stopped him at the gym when he'd seen him the other day. But Zhu ZanJin had been afraid. Because what if there were hidden cameras or...hidden voice recorders and something got out to the press? So he'd held back, watching from afar as Liu HaiKuan worked out.</p><p>Now he types out his message in the 'Notes' app of course, as follows:</p><p>'Hey I saw you in the gym the other day and I was wondering if—'</p><p>Zhu ZanJin hits the backspace button deleting everything he starts again:</p><p>'Are you hungry? Let's have dinner. The restaurant later, 7.30 pm?'</p><p>No that's too straightforward and they might risk getting caught by the press. So he deletes and starts again:</p><p>'I miss you. Can I see you?'</p><p>Too needy and too presumptuous.</p><p>'HaiKuan-<em>gege</em> do you want to hang out together?'</p><p>No, it sounded too friend-zoned.</p><p>'Just found out that we're apparently living in the same hotel. Hahaha. Do you want to meet?'</p><p>Zhu ZanJin wondered if that sounded alright. He copied the message and pastes is into his private chat with Wang ZhuoCheng.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>zzj: hey, i need a favour help me to check is this okay</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>zzj: Just found out that we're apparently living in the same hotel. Hahaha. Do you want to meet?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>zzj: does it sound too needy? too forward or anything?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>zzj: zhuocheng!!!! are you there?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>zzj: please i need your help!!!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sees Wang ZhuoCheng come online and feels relief flood him when Wang ZhuoCheng starts typing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>wzc: is this about the hotel thing?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>wzc: he's really in the same hotel as you?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>zzj: yes! yes he is. i saw him at the gym.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>wzc: and you didn't tell me?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>zzj: you were busy with your new drama</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>zzj: i told you but you didn't reply.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>zzj: scroll up and you'll find it.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>wzc: haha, you even snuck a picture of him, how nice</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>wzc: i think your message seems okay</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>wzc: but are you willing to risk it?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zhu ZanJin frowns, see that's the problem with talking to others, he would be pulled back to reality but it would probably also save him the trouble that might ensue when he dives head-first into things without a second opinion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>zzj: but i want to see him...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>wzc: then it shouldn't be a problem???</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just then the sound of the doorbell rang and Zhu ZanJin feels his heart racing.</p><p>"Room-service!"</p><p>His eyes widened. <em>'But I didn't order anything???'</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>zzj: someone's at the door! brb</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>wzc: what?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>wzc: ok</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough it is one of the waiters from the restaurant holding a silver tray. Zhu ZanJin opens the door for the waiter, "For me?"</p><p>"Yes. Where would you like me to put it?"</p><p>"Thank you! Thank you! I'll take it," Zhu ZanJin says, as he takes the surprisingly light silver tray from the waiter and takes it into his room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>zzj: someone ordered something to my room!!!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately there's an incoming video call from Wang ZhuoCheng and Zhu ZanJin picks it up.</p><p>"Quick open it lets see what it is!"</p><p>"Okay okay, I'm going!"</p><p>Zhu ZanJin brings his phone over to the silvery dinner tray and opens it. Sitting on the tray is a small card that reads,</p><p>'Xiao Zhu, I miss you. Come have dinner with me.'</p><p>Below that is the room number and an extra key card to the room.</p><p>"Ah! He really did it!" Wang ZhuoCheng exclaimed as he laughed heartily, "He really went and did it."</p><p>"Wait! Wang ZhuoCheng, did you know about this?" Zhu ZanJin asked as he frowned at his friend, "Did you know about HaiKuan-<em>gege</em> being here all along and you didn't tell me?"</p><p>"Hey in my defence, I wasn't allowed to spoil the surprise!" Wang ZhuoCheng retorted, "I had to pretend that I didn't know in order to help him and in turn you. So? Are you gonna go?"</p><p>"I don't know! How should I dress? Should I change? Do I look presentable?" he asked as he set his phone back into the tripod's holder and let Wang ZhuoCheng decide for him.</p><p>"Hey it's your <em>date</em>! You know what he likes best."</p><p>"But we haven't talked in so long, will it even be the same?"</p><p>"Relax I'm sure he's freaking out as well too."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Zhu ZanJin asked because he honestly cannot imagine Liu HaiKuan actually panicking.</p><p>"Absolutely positively sure. Now go, get ready!"</p><p>
  <strong>xXx</strong>
</p><p>Liu HaiKuan paces about his room like a caged beast. He's rearranged the furniture such that they can now have dinner by the window with the curtains drawn of course. Because he knew how Zhu ZanJin wouldn't want them to be spotted together. Honestly Liu HaiKuan is worried that he's gone and done the wrong thing of inviting Zhu ZanJin to dinner. The waiter had told him that the note had been delivered and still there was no message on his phone from Zhu ZanJin.</p><p>
  <em>'That's probably because you didn't text him either and you don't want to come off as too needy so you don't text him first.'</em>
</p><p>He wonders if Zhu ZanJin would even show up at all.</p><p>His phone chimes and he rushes to pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>wzc: he got your message</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>lhk: did he say anything?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>lhk: is he coming?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>lhk: do you know?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>wzc: he's thinking about it.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>lhk: what if he doesn't show up?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>wzc: not possible.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>lhk: tell me what he said.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>wzc: he's nervous, he's afraid things won't be the same.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>lhk: so am i.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Liu HaiKuan is in the midst of typing his next message when there's a soft, almost shy sort of knock on his door before the door chimes and the handle turns. His heart leaps in his chest as the door opens and in mere seconds, there standing before him, all small, cute and perfect in an oversized jumper and a pair of black shorts is Zhu ZanJin.</p><p>Eyes locked with Zhu ZanJin's he blindly backspaces the message to Wang ZhuoCheng that read:</p><p><em><strong>'i don't think he's coming.'</strong></em> and changes it to <em><strong>'he's here!'</strong></em></p><p>Before pressing send.</p><p>"HaiKuan-<em>gege</em>, I'm here."</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>What happens in the next few moments is a culmination of months of being apart as Zhu ZanJin rushes to envelope Liu HaiKuan in a hug, wrapping his arms about the taller man and burying his face in his shoulder just like he used to do and just like he's been wanting to do. He's at the perfect height for that and Zhu ZanJin breathes in deeply revelling in the familiar scent of his ex-co-star.</p><p>Liu HaiKuan too wraps his arms about Zhu ZanJin's slender figure nuzzling against his soft, nice-smelling hair. The ache in his chest subsides and his world is complete once again.</p><p>"Hey," is all Liu HaiKuan manages again as Zhu ZanJin tips his head up and looks into his eyes, a beautiful little grin playing on his lips.</p><p>"Hey~" he sighs as he smiles up at Liu HaiKuan, "Is that all you have to say after all this while?"</p><p>"No," came the reply as Liu HaiKuan gently grips Zhu ZanJin's chin and, closing his eyes kisses him chastely, "I miss you," came that earnest, almost-pained whisper as Liu HaiKuan's lips ghosted softly against Zhu ZanJin's.</p><p>Eagerly, Zhu ZanJin tiptoes and chasing the taller man's lips he presses another kiss back against Liu HaiKuan's lips in answer, "I've missed you more," he whispers pressing closer to the other's body.</p><p>"Impossible," Liu HaiKuan chuckles as he splays his hands over Zhu ZanJin's pert ass and draws their hips together just to show the other <em>just</em> how much he's missed him.</p><p>Zhu ZanJin shudders as Liu HaiKuan's large hands fondle his behind. He gasps softly at the feel of something insistent and hard, pressing low against his belly as Liu HaiKuan slowly rocks into him.</p><p>"I thought we were going to have dinner?" Zhu ZanJin teases as he rocks back against Liu HaiKuan hearing him groan at the friction between their bodies.</p><p>"We are," Liu HaiKuan replies, "There are just different courses to be served."</p><p>And Zhu ZanJin laughs as Liu HaiKuan slants his lips over his in a hungry, desperate kiss while easily pulling Zhu ZanJin up into his arms and wrapping his slender legs about his waist.</p><p>Zhu ZanJin moans into the kiss, needy and touch-starved, he clings tight to Liu HaiKuan's larger frame as they move over to the bed. To be in Liu HaiKuan's arms, it's like he's home again after such a long time. He sighs contentedly into the kiss as he winds his hands in Liu HaiKuan's hair earning an answering groan from the other as he was lowered down into the soft bed.</p><p>Between whispers of 'I miss you', eager hands rove over equally eager bodies as Liu HaiKuan and ZhuZanjin both try to free each other from the sickening confines of pants and boxers, you know, just the bare necessities that need to be stripped in order to feel skin on skin.</p><p>Liu HaiKuan wastes no time as he leaves Zhu ZanJin's side for a moment coming back with a handy bottle of lube. He slicks his fingers up and is surprised to find little to no resistance as he slips first one and then a second finger into Zhu ZanJin who whimpers softly, squeezing and tightening about him. He feels his cheeks heat at the way, after all this time, Zhu ZanJin's body responds to his touch so sweetly. It's almost like it remembers him and it pleases him greatly.</p><p>He leans in to capture Zhu ZanJin's lips as he continues to finger him, "Your body already seems so well prepared," he comments as he trails his kisses down Zhu ZanJin's neck, pushing his jumper up and bunching it under his chin as he eyes the other's hardening nipples. He suckles against one tight pink bud softly, flicking his tongue over it and making Zhu ZanJin cry and fist his fingers in his hair while he arches up into his mouth.</p><p>He slips another two fingers into Zhu ZanJin and earns a breathy moan embellished with a curse this time.</p><p>"HaiKuan-<em>gege</em> enough! Enough teasing...please!" Zhu ZanJin begs as he draws Liu HaiKuan away from his already sensitive nipples, glaring up into dark, hungry eyes.</p><p>Liu HaiKuan laughs, a deep throaty sound as he obliges his little prince, "I just want to make sure that you're ready."</p><p>"I <em>am</em> ready!" Zhu ZanJin retorts as he blushes brightly recalling his very lewd nightly escapades when he's all alone thinking of Liu HaiKuan while in bed, "I'm ready for you so just...put it in..."</p><p>"So...you still play with yourself down here huh? Even after we parted ways. Even after we're no longer staying next door to each other."</p><p>"I suppose I prepare for occasions like this," Zhu ZanJin retorts as he feels Liu HaiKuan's fingers leave him.</p><p>Slipping between Zhu ZanJin's slender, beautifully pale legs, Liu HaiKuan grabs them about the backs of his knees, parting his legs just so as he guides his cock back home, thrusting all the way in one go. It's enough to make Zhu ZanJin go wild as he arches off the bed, toes curling at the very sensation of Liu HaiKuan inside him once more. Zhu ZanJin grasps at the other's clothed back, drawing his lover in close for a kiss because he's needy, because he wants to.</p><p>It's been so damned long and yet it felt as though they were back in that room on the first night after shooting an episode of The Untamed.</p><p>Liu HaiKuan groans already beginning to move his hips plying in and out of his lover's body. He rests his forehead against Zhu ZanJin's and they kiss, lazily, tongues dancing and sliding together mating as their bodies did. It feels extremely good to be back together like this, to be connected to the one person he felt could understand him, the one person who could make him so bold. And he never wants to be parted from Zhu ZanJin again, not for a single second from this moment forth. Yet his rational mind tells him that <em>'all good things must come to an end.'</em> And they were a good thing...Zhu ZanJin is good for him...</p><p>He missed him with an indescribable ache during the however many months that they've been apart. He wouldn't sleep, couldn't sleep because he thought of Zhu ZanJin. His hands tighten against Zhu ZanJin's hips, digging into them as he whispers a soft, strained, "Sorry."</p><p>"Mmm...it's okay," Zhu ZanJin manages as he gasps, belly fluttering as Liu HaiKuan got rougher with him, his thrusts becoming stronger, more forceful...more possessive. He feels soft little wet droplets upon his face now, raining upon his cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>'Tears?'</em>
</p><p>He opens his eyes to find Liu HaiKuan gritting his teeth, silently sobbing as he made love to him ever so ardently. His heart melts and Zhu ZanJin, gently wipes away his lover's tears, feeling his own eyes burning as well. He guides Liu HaiKuan's lips to his neck now letting him suckle softly against his skin and mark him just like he always used to.</p><p>It's a tactic to hide his own tears that silently spill down his cheeks as he gasps and sobs while being made whole once again. Zhu ZanJin knows that this is only but a moment's reprieve in the long lonely life of an actor and he treasures it. He burns each touch, each kiss, each thrust into his memory to save for later on when the nights are cold and he is lonely and missing the warmth of his lover.</p><p>"I love you," he whispers as he clings onto Liu HaiKuan when he reaches his breaking point. I love you, is all he can manage because it is the truth, the raw and sad truth that he is so madly in love with this man who completed him in ways that no one else could.</p><p>"And I love you too," Liu HaiKuan gasps as he drowns in Zhu ZanJin's lips and spills his seed inside his lover, marking him in the only ways that he knew how. <em>'I love you so much that it hurts...'</em></p><p>"Silly, look at you, you made me cry too," Zhu ZanJin whispers as he looks up at Liu HaiKuan.</p><p>"You're the silly one," Liu HaiKuan whispers back, "Shower time?"</p><p>"En, shower time."</p><p>It's heartbreakingly beautiful what they share again later that night many more times. The shower was a waste and as Liu HaiKuan said, there was more than one course to dinner.</p><p>By the time the light comes peeking in through the curtains in the early morning, Zhu ZanJin is well and truly tired. Tired, but sated and yet heavy-hearted. He hadn't been able to sleep because he'd been thinking and sometime during the night when they'd been talking, catching up on the good old times and talking about the future, Liu HaiKuan had fallen asleep on him, against his chest, pinning him to the bed and holding him close because Zhu ZanJin belongs to him.</p><p>Zhu ZanJin slowly twists now, ever so slightly to look at the digital clock on the side table.</p><p>05:17</p><p>He should leave.</p><p>But he cards his hands through his lover's hair, pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead and Liu HaiKuan hums in appreciation, mumbling something that Zhu ZanJin doesn't quite catch.</p><p>"I have to go, sleepyhead," he whispers softly, moving very slowly as he tries to extricate himself from Liu HaiKuan's arms without waking him for heaven only knows how hard it would be to say goodbye with sad eyes watching him go.</p><p>"Don't..." came the sleepy protest, "Don't..."</p><p>It breaks his heart to hear the need in Liu HaiKuan's voice. But he gets off the bed, letting his lover hug a pillow in his place. It's not that he <em>wants</em> to leave. He has to leave. They were going to be moving to another studio set today. He needed to be on set by 8AM. and there were people coming to fetch him from his room at 06:30. He needs to go. But he <em>wants</em> ever so badly to stay.</p><p>So he allows himself another 15 more minutes.</p><p>He stays for a little while, gently and adoringly stroking his hand through Liu HaiKuan's hair watching his lover sleep and trying not to think what it would feel like when they would be apart. An idea sparks and he slips off the bed, shuddering in the cold as he patters over to the cupboard dressed only in his boxers. He wants something to remember him by and Zhu ZanJin takes one of Liu HaiKuan's white button-down shirts for his own. A simple white button-down that looked just like any other. He smiled, that way no one would know, or so he liked to think anyway.</p><p>Pulling on Liu HaiKuan's dress shirt, he tidies up the room just a little folding away their clothes and the bathrobes. He leaves his jumper folded up on top of Liu HaiKuan's other clothes, something for his lover to remember him by. Another look to the clock.</p><p>05:39</p><p>Zhu ZanJin quickly scribbles a note for Liu HaiKuan making sure not to press too hard on the notepad. He tears the sheet of paper off and folds it up, drawing a little piggy face on the front of the note which he leaves on top of the sweater.</p><p>One final kiss is stolen from sleepy gentle lips that kiss him back and continue to search for him even as he pulls away.</p><p>By 05:53, staying longer than he'd expected, Zhu ZanJin is gone, hurrying back to his own room lest he is found out.</p><p>In the whirlwind created by Zhu ZanJin in the wake of his leave, the note flutters to the ground. It tumbles across the floor like a tree's forgotten leaves being blown in the breeze that wafts through the courtyard. The note comes to rest in the quiet darkness under the bed.</p><p>When Liu HaiKuan wakes he is all alone.</p><p>Last night seemed like a beautiful dream and he wants to just go back to sleep so that he can relive the dream. But he has a schedule to keep to and he rises in bed, noting the sweater folded neatly on top of his clothes. He smiles, albeit sadly at the memento that Zhu ZanJin had decided to leave behind for him.</p><p>He's in no hurry today and he as he gets ready in the bathroom, Liu HaiKuan feels the melancholy hitting hard because just last night he's had Zhu ZanJin in the shower, and then at the sink too, watching their reflections in the mirror as they clung on to each other, drowning in a sea of emotion that would never be permissible anywhere else but behind these closed doors and four walls.</p><p>It takes him a while to get out of that melancholia, hands gripping the cool marble slabs on either side of the sink as he guided himself away from dangerous thoughts that would no doubt spiral out of control. When that horrible wave of nausea had weakness had passed, he stares at his reflection in the mirror and tries hard to smile.</p><p>The smile barely reaches his eyes. But it's okay because there's no one here to smile for anymore.</p><p>The gym is always the first thing that he visits in the morning even before breakfast and today is no different.</p><p>Liu HaiKuan pulls out his wallet from the pants he'd worn last night. He grabs a couple of coins because there's a vending machine downstairs that sells his favourite energy drink and they, unfortunately, take coins only as he'd learned the first day he'd been to the gym. He's counting out the money for the energy drink and maybe just a little extra in case. Now this is the funny part because you see, Liu HaiKuan is never that careless as to drop his coins when counting them but this time...this time he does and he curses softly as the coins fall from his palm tinkling together as they hit one another on their descent. To his dismay, some even ended up rolling under the bed.</p><p><em>'Just another bad way to start the day'</em> he thinks as he gets down onto his knees to pick up the coins.</p><p>Liu HaiKuan counts the coins again because right now he cannot be bothered to move the bed this early in the morning just to pick up the other coins. If there is enough money for him to buy the energy drink then he's leaving the rest of the coins where they were under the bed.</p><p>And perhaps maybe there were gods watching this tragic love story unfold or maybe the universe decided to take pity on them and be kind to them just this once.</p><p>Whatever it was, the amount of coins in Liu HaiKuan’s hand is not enough to buy the energy drink. So he needs the coins under the bed. With a sigh he reaches for his phone and turns on the flashlight as he cranes his neck and looks under the bed, shining the torch on the dark, forgotten world underneath.</p><p>What catches his eyes first is a white folded up piece of paper. He reaches out for it, fingers just barely grasping onto the bit of paper before he pulls it out, blowing away the dust as he turns it over, he sees a little drawing of a pig’s face that nearly makes him breakdown again.</p><p>Cautiously he unfolds the note as though it’s the most precious thing in the world because it is and he reads the elegant handwriting:</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m sorry but I had to leave while you were asleep. We’re changing locations today to film at another studio. I’ll let you know later and if you decide to show up, don’t let them know. I took one of your shirts with me as well and left you my jumper in return, again don’t let them know it’s mine...though they’ll probably find out sooner or later. I love you and I already miss you. Message me, I’ll be waiting. I hope that we’ll meet again soon in the future and if we do, we’ll sneak into each other’s rooms again. We’ll kiss under the night sky and we won’t let them know because it’s our life to do as we want and we don’t have to let them know that we’re in love.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: well there you have it hope you enjoyed the ending, i was going to make it such that lhk never found zzj's note and end it on some depressed state becuase you know that's how cruel life/reality is sometimes but i decided not to ahaha. as always constructive criticism is most welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>